National Academy of Sciences
Overview The National Academy of Sciences (NAS) is Publications The NAS has published numerous books and other publications that are relevant to this wiki. Publications in blue have already been summarized; those in red have not. These publications, in alphabetical order, are: * A Question of Balance: Private Rights and the Public Interest in Scientific and Technical Databases (1999). * Assessing the Impacts of Changes in the Information Technology R&D Ecosystem: Retaining Leadership in an Increasingly Global Environment (2009). * Beyond the HIPAA Privacy Rule: Enhancing Privacy, Improving Health Through Research (2009). * Biometric Recognition: Challenges and Opportunities (2010). * Bits of Power: Issues in Global Access to Scientific Data (1997). * Broadband: Bringing Home the Bits (2001). * Building an Electronic Records Archive at the National Archives and Records Administration: Recommendations for a Long-Term Strategy (2005). * The Changing Nature of Telecommunications/Information Infrastructure (1995). * The Computer-Based Patient Record: An Essential Technology for Health Care (1997). * Computers at Risk: Safe Computing in the Information Age (1991). * Computing the Future: A Broader Agenda for Computer Science and Engineering (1992). * Continuing Innovation in Information Technology (2012). * Copyright in the Digital Era: Building Evidence for Policy (2013). * Critical Code: Software Producibility for Defense (2010). * Critical Information Infrastructure Protection and the Law: An Overview of Key Issues (2003). * Crossroads of Information Technology Standards (1990). * Cryptography's Role in Securing the Information Society (1996). * Cybersecurity of Freight Information Systems: A Scoping Study - Special Report 274 (2003). * Cybersecurity Today and Tomorrow: Pay Now or Pay Later (2002). * The Digital Dilemma: Intellectual Property in the Information Age (2000). * Electronic Commerce for the Procurement of Construction and Architect-Engineer Services:Implementing the Federal Acquisition Streamlining Act (1997). * Embedded, Everywhere: A Research Agenda for Networked Systems of Embedded Computers (2001). * Engaging Privacy and Information Technology in a Digital Age (2007). * The Evolution of Untethered Communications (1997). * Evolving the High Performance Computing and Communications Initiative to Support the Nation's Information Infrastructure (1995). * Future Directions for NSF Advanced Computing Infrastructure to Support U.S. Science and Engineering in 2017-2020 (2016). * The Future of Computing Performance: Game Over or Next Level? (2011). * Geotargeted Alerts and Warnings: Report of a Workshop on Current Knowledge and Research Gaps (2013). * Getting Up to Speed: The Future of Supercomputing (2004). * Glut: Mastering Information Through The Ages (July 2007). * Growing Vulnerability of the Public Switched Networks: Implications for National Security Emergency Preparedness (1989). * Health Data in the Information Age: Use, Disclosure, and Privacy (1994). * IDs - Not That Easy: Questions About Nationwide Identity Systems (2002). * Improving Access to and Confidentiality of Research Data: Report of a Workshop (2000). * Information Technology for Counterterrorism: Immediate Actions and Future Possibilities (2003). * Information Technology in the Service Society (1994). * Information Technology Research, Innovation, and E-Government (2002). * Intellectual Property Issues in Software (1991). * Internet Counts: Measuring the Impacts of the Internet (1998). * The Internet's Coming of Age (2001). * Keeping the U.S. Computer and Communications Industry Competitive: Convergence of Computing, Communications, and Entertainment (1995). * Key Capabilities of an Electronic Health Record System: Letter Report (2003). * LC21: A Digital Strategy for the Library of Congress (2000). * Letter Report for the Committee on Deterring Cyberattacks: Informing Strategies and Developing Options for U.S. Policy (2010). * Looking Over the Fence at Networks: A Neighbor's View of Networking Research (2001). * More Than Screen Deep: Toward Every-Citizen Interfaces to the Nation's Information Infrastructure (1997). * National Land Parcel Data: A Vision for the Future (2007). * Networking Health: Prescriptions for the Internet (2000). * The New Global Ecosystem in Advanced Computing: Implications for U.S. Competitiveness and National Security (2012). * Nontechnical Strategies to Reduce Children's Exposure to Inappropriate Material on the Internet: Summary of a Workshop (2001). * Open Access and the Public Domain in Digital Data and Information for Science: Proceedings of an International Symposium (2004). * Patent Challenges for Standard-Setting in the Global Economy: Lessons from Information and Communication Technology (2013). * Proceedings of a Workshop on Deterring Cyberattacks: Informing Strategies and Developing Options for U.S. Policy (2010). * Professionalizing the Nation's Cybersecurity Workforce?: Criteria for Decision-Making (2013). * Protecting Data Privacy in Health Services Research (2000). * Protecting Individual Privacy in the Struggle Against Terrorists: A Framework for Program Assessment (2008). * Protecting Student Records and Facilitating Education Research: A Workshop Summary (2008). * Public Response to Alerts and Warnings Using Social Media: Report of a Workshop on Current Knowledge and Research Gaps (2013). * Putting People on the Map: Protecting Confidentiality with Linked Social-Spatial Data (2007). * Realizing the Information Future: The Internet and Beyond (1994). * Revolution in the U.S. Information Infrastructure (1995). * The Role of Scientific and Technical Data and Information in the Public Domain: Proceedings of a Symposium (2003). * Revolution in the U.S. Information Infrastructure (1995). * Rights and Responsibilities of Participants in Networked Communities (1994). * Signposts in Cyberspace: The Domain Name System and Internet Navigation (2005). * State Voter Registration Databases: Immediate Actions and Future Improvements, Interim Report (2008). * Summary of Discussions at a Planning Meeting on Cyber-Security and the Insider Threat to Classified Information (2001). * Supercomputers: Directions in Technology and Applications (1989). * Technical, Business, and Legal Dimensions of Protecting Children from Pornography on the Internet: Proceedings of a Workshop (2002). * Technology, Policy, Law, and Ethics Regarding U.S. Acquisition and Use of Cyberattack Capabilities (2009). * The Telecommunications Challenge: Changing Technologies and Evolving Policies-Report of a Symposium (2006). * Telemedicine: A Guide to Assessing Telecommunications for Health Care (1996). * Threatening Communications and Behavior: Perspectives on the Pursuit of Public Figures (2011). * Toward a Safer and More Secure Cyberspace (2007). * Toward Better Usability, Security, and Privacy of Information Technology: Report of a Workshop (2010). * Toward New Partnerships In Remote Sensing: Government, the Private Sector, and Earth Science Research (2002). * Trust in Cyberspace (1999). * The Unpredictable Certainty: Information Infrastructure Through 2000 (1996). * The Unpredictable Certainty: White Papers (1997). * Virtual Reality: Scientific and Technological Challenges (1995). * Who Goes There?: Authentication Through the Lens of Privacy (2003). * Wireless Technology Prospects and Policy Options (2011). * Youth, Pornography, and the Internet (2002).01 References Category:Organization Category:Technology